Ocean Crossing Blues
by Ted Wakeman
Summary: After a wind storm hits Stormalong, Flapjack is swept away into unfamiliar territory...Peach Creek. And when the little adventurer meets 3 even CRAZIER adventurers, there's no telling WHAT could happen!
1. Hitting a Head with a Headwind

Beforehand note: I do not own Flapjack and Ed, Edd, n Eddy, nor did I come up with them. Flapjack and EEnE were both made and owned by the geniuses Danny Antonoucci and Thurop Van Orman...

* * *

Chapter 1

Hitting a Head with a Headwind

Yet another day began on the soggy and fish stunk harbor known as Stormalong. Many shopkeeps began opening their shops and preparing for their usual morning customers. Houses began to illuminate in dim lamp lights.

And, with every particular morning like this, there's a particular adventure...

Suddenly, roaring like a banshee came a short, blond haired boy and a tall blue....person thing.

These two ratscalians were Flapjack and K'Nuckles, both self-proclaimed adventurers that famously reside the mouth of Bubby, a blue whale he discovered Flapjack 10 years before. Flapack had always been up for adventure ever since he first met K'Nuckles, or Samuel K'Nuckleton, which ever you prefer to call the blue pirate.

"Last one to the Candy Barrell is rotten whale guts!" K'Nuckles exclaimed as they ran down the dock to their favorite tavern of candy, owned by Peppermint Larry.

"I'm not ganna be the whale guts this time Capt'n!" Flapjack laughed as he ran ahead of the slowing down K'Nuckles. K'Nuckles noticed his loss of lead and began huffing as he ran after Flapjack, only he lost more ground the harder he tried.

"Wait up Flap...jack...." K'Nuckles huffed as he fell to the ground, tired. Flapjack turned around and smiled, then laughed as he ran back to K'Nuckles. Flapjack suddenly felt himself get lifted off the ground as he ran over to K'nuckles.

"What's wrong Captain? Am I too fast for you?!" Flapjack joked with a gargled giggle. K'Nuckles jumped back up with a grouchy frown and stared forward into the air. A gust of air then hit the two adventurers in the face.

"It's the gosh-darned wind Flappy! With a headwind hitting your head, you'll never wind a head-on race!" K'Nuckles explained. Flapjack then slapped his head in realization.

"I never would've that about it that way Capt'n..." Flapjack admitted with a smile. K'Nuckles frowned and stared at Flapjack.

"Flapjack, when do you ever think?" K'Nuckles asked.

"Right now." Flapjack laughed, "C'mon, let's go sew these sour oats with a nice handful of candy."

"Mmm, now you're thinking the right way Flapjack...my way." K'Nuckles said with a sense of accomplishment as they began walking to the Candy Barrell once more.

* * *

"Alright Flappy, let's go in and uh....what did you say before?" K'Nuckles asked Flapjack as they stood in front of the Candy Barrell.

"Sew our sour oats...." Flapjack answered with a soft mutter. K'Nuckles smiled and laughed.

"That was it! Thanks for remembering what I said Flappy." K'Nuckles laughed as he ran inside. Flapjack hesitated, and then ran in as he laughed.

"Hey Larry, whip us up a couple of..." K'Nuckles started as he then noticed nobody was there. Flapjack suddenly appeared right beside him.

"Where is everyone?" Flapjack asked as he looked around for anybody.

"Boy, are not telling me something, because it's suddenly starting to seem that your a mind reader." K'Nuckles warned Flapjack. Then, a familiar voice piped up from a corner of the tavern.

"Oh, hey boys. Sorry, me and Candy Wife just closed shop for today." The tight lipped Peppermint Larry greeted as he was dusting the corner of the shop.

"But, why ya' closed?" K'Nuckles asked with a confused expression. Larry frowned immeadetly and pointed over to the now battered down doors.

"Candy Wife and I can't deal with wind in our shop, especially on a day like this. Now excuse me, I need to stop chit-chatting and go get my hammer and nails to fix the door." Larry grumbled as he went into the back room. K'Nuckles sighed in defeat and walked out with Flapjack.

* * *

"Man K'Nuckles, today is just no day for an adventure..." Flapjack muttered sadly. K'Nuckles scratched his beard and then smiled.

"We could go and get our guts switched from Doctor Barber!" K'Nuckles offered. Flapjack's stomach then grumbled.

"I don't know, I don't think my stomach would like that." Flapjack answered. K'Nuckles sighed, and then looked up to notice large, black clouds rolling above the harbor.

"Look Flap, we could try and climb into the clouds and see what's on top!" K'Nuckles suggested. Flapjack laughed and and began waving his arms.

"This'll be the best adventure ever!" Flapjack giggled. K'Nuckles motioned for Flajack to follow him as he ran to the Stormalonh Central Lighthouse.

* * *

"ARE SO SURE THIS WAS A GOOD IDEA CAPT'N?!" Flapjack yelled over the screaming winds and crackling thunder right above the two adventurers as the strong wind howled over everything.

"WE'RE ALMOST UP FLAPPY!" K'Nuckles laughed maniacally. Flapjack's hat suddenly blew off his head.

"K'NUCKLES, MY HAT!" Flapjack exclaimed over the thunder. Flapjack, attempting to grab his hat, jumped off the pole he was holding onto. Flapjack was blown into the headwind and flew right off the roof of the tower, high above the harbor, and soared out to see in the strong wind.

"CAPTAIN!!!!" Flapjack cried as Flapjack blew into the ocean blue. K'Nuckles' eyes popped open and and he reached his hand out too WAY too late to get Flappy.

"FLAPJACK!" The blue captain exclaimed as Flapjack blew away. As the wind finally died, K'Nuckles was left with tear-filled bags under his eyes, but as his belief as a pirate, he shed no tear and walked down the roof of the lighthouse and then began walking down the long winding steps.

* * *

A/N: Yes, this chapter was complete Flapjack, and hopefully next chapter I can throw in some Ed, Edd, n Eddy.

Also, please review, because I'm not too sure if I want to continue this unless I get good feedback.

And remember, REVIEWS!


	2. Adventurer, Lost and Found

Chapter 2

Adventurer, Lost and Found

It had already been 2 days afloat the ocean water. The young adventurer had already found a board to ride on, but since then hadn't found any place to take refuge. Flapjack had landed on an island, but when he swam below a whole bunch of sea animals (Including a sponge...) were frigthened of him and pelted him with coral. Later, he landed on a large city, where Flapjack was too creeped out to stay on when he saw a purple cat...beaver....thing talking to him.

"I really wish Bubby...." Flapjack sighed as he carved Bubby's face in the plank's face. Flapjack then immeadetly smiled and laughed.

"I know, you could be my new Bubby! We could have adventures, and eat coral, and pick at those nasty looking pimples on my fingers!" Flapjack said excitingly.

"But Flapjack honey, that'd be too dang....danger...DANGEROUS!" Flapjack cried, trying to imitate Bubby's voice as he burst into tears.

"What am I thinking?! I can't do Bubby! I'll never be happy again!" Flapjack cried as he buried his face into the wood plank that was supporting him.

* * *

After another hour of crying, Flapjack lifted his head to see a glinting light ahead.

"Is that.....PEOPLE!" Flapjack exclaimed as his extinct kicked in and he splashed all the way through the water until he reached a sandy shore, when he finally could see a large lit ferris wheel, but of course Flapjack had no clue what it was...

"Wow...Look at that thing! And that!" Flapjack exclaimed as he fathomed the many theme park rides above him. Flapjack crawled out of the damp water and ran over to the front gate of the park.

"Mondo-A Go-Go....Cool!" Flapjack exclaimed. Flapjack ran up to the ticket booth, and was stopped by a tall figure.

"Tickets please..." A gruff voice that sounded booming to Flapjack muttered. Flapjack stared up at the figure and his eyes turned into what looked like fish eyes.

"What?" Flapjack asked. The person bent down from the booth and frowned.

"I said...hey, it's a albino rat!" The man exclaimed as his expression brightened.

"But, I'm not a.." Flapjack began as he became confused.

"Even better, a TALKING rat! Are you from that Paris movie?" The guy asked. Before Flapjack could insist upon this, the tall guy had already picked Flapjack up by his small foot and was carrying him through the amusement park until they reached a dimmly lit part of the park.

"Where are we?" Flapjack asked. The big guy laughed, and then patted Flapjack on the back with his other hand.

"It's my place like rat guy. I live here in my trailer." The guy answered. Suddenly, Flapjack could see ahead...

"BUBBY!" Flapjack exclaimed as he saw a large blue whale. The large man then laughed and Flapjack's heart sank when he realized it was just a trailer.

"Close, kid...as in not at all! This is my trailer...I used to whale ya know..." The man laughed. Flapjack's eyes sprang opener when he heard "whaler", and Flapjack began silently crying.

"Now, get in thsi package, and I'll see you never again!" The large man said as he threw Flapjack into a cardboard box and taped it up as Flapjack started crying some more.

"K'NUCKLES! BUBBY!" Flapjack cried as he was sealed into the card box.

"...I miss Bubby...." Flapjack whimpered as he heard rustling outside the box.

* * *

"YOU WHAT?!!"

"I eh....los.....errr....misplaced him...ha ha...." K'Nuckles stuttered with a nervous smile on his face.

"K'Nuckles, IF MY BABY IS OUT THERE YOU'RE GANNA RECEIVE A THRASHIN'!" Bubby roared over K'Nuckles, who sat like a small puppy who just wet itself.

"But Bubby...." K'Nuckles whispered. Bubby then grabbed K'Nuckles with her tongue and pulled him up to her face.

"K'NUCKLES, YOU'D BETTER GET MY FLAPJACK BACK!" Bubby exclaimed angrily. K'Nuckles gulped nervously and and opened his mouth.

"Could you at least help me?" K'Nuckles squeked. Bubby's anger lessened, and then Bubby sighed heavily.

"Alright, but you'd better be happy that I'm even letting you in my mouth..." Bubby said as she dropped K'Nuckles into her mouth. K'Nuckles cracked a small smile.

"Thanks Bubby..." K'Nuckles muttered silently.

* * *

A/N: I finally got EEnE in, and in case you didn't realize, the "large man" was Eddy's Bro.

Next chapter, I GURANTEE you'll see Ed, Edd, n Eddy!


	3. A Present from Big Bro

FYI: This story takes place before BPS, so the kids still hate the Eds.

* * *

Chapter 3

A Present from Big Bro

"I bet ya it's a car or somethin'!"

"Eddy, it's much too small to be a car, let alone any other strange contraption."

"I had a consumption problem once!"

These were the first words Flapjack heard in the brown box he was packed in. Flapjack lifted his head and began clawing at the roof of the box.

"What the heck is in there?"

"Maybe it's a dog? Probably a friendly jesture from an older sibling."

"There he goes again Ed..."

"Where's he going? Antartica?"

Suddenly, light broke through a crack in the box. Flapjack stuck his eye through the crack and could only see the shape of three people.

"I can see it! It's got to be a Rotweiler!" One shape said excitedly. Flapjack felt the box around being fumbled with, and the top of the box was torn open, and Flapjack slid out into the burning light. Flapjack shielded his eyes, and hissed.

When his eyes adjusted to the light, Flapjack saw three teenage-looking kids with strange looks on their faces. One was tall and was wearing a green jacket. Flies buzzed around his head, and he had a unibrow. It also seemed he didn't even have a chin.

The second one was a skinny kid, who had a black thing on his head. His eyes looked like ping-pong balls, and he wore a red shirt.'

The last one was a short kid with three hairs on his head. He had a confused look on his face, and wore a a yellow shirt with a red stripe.

"What is it?" The short kid asked. The taller boy looked over at the skinny kid, and he sighed loudly.

"Eddy, it seems you've fallen to yet another one of your brother's pranks." The skinny kid explained. The short kid's face then began steaming, and he grabbed the skinny kid.

"You mean this things just a statue? I knew I couldn't trust my brother..." The short kid groaned. Flapjack, who hadn't spoken in days, spoke up.

"Wait, I'm real!" Flapjack squeked. All three of the boys looked at Flapjack, then at each other, and back again.

"Did that thing just talk?" The short boy asked. The tall kid stared at Flapjack, and the smart kid slapped his face in disgust.

"Eddy, he's obviously a boy! He's probably some orphan that your brother horribly took off the streets. I'm starting to believe your brother is an ignorant fool." The skinny boy scolded.

"Just wait for the movie Double D." The small kid groaned as he walked into another room. The tall kid reached out his hand to shake Flapjack.

"Good day friend! My name is Ed, and you are...?" The tall kid asked as he introduced himself. Flapjack smiled and shook Ed's hand.

"Flapjack of Stormalong Harbor, new friend." Flapjack said with a large grin as he shook Ed's hand, but then took it back when he realized Ed had an absolutely greasy palm.

"Excuse Ed, his hygiene has been lacking since we first met. My name is Eddward, but my friends call me Double D." The skinny boy greeted, "Eddy! Come and meet Flapjack!"

"Oh great, now you're NAMING it!?" Eddy grumbled as he walked in from the hallway.

"Hi friend!" Flapjack greeted with a smile. Eddy frowned and walked over and stuck out his hand.

"Hello....Pancake..." Eddy mumbled as he shook Flapjack's hand.

"Actually, my names Flapjack." Flapjack corrected. Eddy grumbled under his breath and yawned.

"Boy, all this disappointment and adoption is making me tired." Eddy stated. Ed grabbed Flapjack and hoisted him up onto his shoulders.

"Let's go introduce you to the kids. You can meet Sarah, and Sarah will tell mom about you, and then mom will tell dad about how nice you are, and dad will say 'That's nice honey but right now I'm trying to watch the big game'." Ed said to Flapjack with a hearty laugh as he imitated his dad's voice.

"ADVENTURE!" Flapjack exclaimed excitedly.

"ADVENTURE!" Ed exclaimed as he hugged Flapjack and ran off with him.

"Come on Eddy. This should be interesting for a few hours." Edd suggested as he followed the two nitwits.

"This is really going to effect my brain cells...." Eddy grumbled.

* * *

A/N: REVIEWS!


	4. Meet the Pancake

WOW! Can't believe I forgot about this story!

Well, seeing as I dug it up, HERE'S MY COMEBACK!

* * *

Chapter 4

Meet the Pancake

The door to Ed's house swung open as Ed, Double D, Eddy, and Flapjack were sent flying out of the house.

"Touch me again and I'll hit you with a club!" Sarah yelled at Flapjack, who's head was now in mulch. The door then smashed shut.

"Like that wasn't going to happen...." Eddy muttered angrily. Jonny then came by, whistling happily.

"Hiya Eds!" Jonny greeted cheerfully, holding his friend Plank in his hands, who still was smiling as usual.

"Hi Jonny!" Ed responded. "Meet our new friend, Flapjack!"

Jonny looked at Flapjack with interest.

"Hi Flapjack! This is my pal Plank!" Jonny said as he showed Plank to Flapjack.

But strangely, Flapjack was staring at Plank. Ed waved a hand in front of Flapjack, trying to figure out what was going on.

"Oh, a magic trick!" Ed said excitedly as he watched Plank. Edd and Eddy looked at each other with a confused face.

"Hard to believe they aren't related huh?" Eddy asked.

"I don't get em either Plank." Jonny muttered as he walked away, but was followed by Ed and Flapjack, who continued to stare at Plank.

* * *

"Bubby, how much longer?" K'Nuckles asked as he sat on Bubby's tongue. Bubby groaned angrily.

"How am I supposed to know? You were the one who lost him!" Bubby said as he voice began to raise.

"Well it's not my fault he jumped off the lighthouse!" K'Nuckles yelled back.

"WELL IT'S NOT HIS FAULT HE'S CURIOUS!" Bubby yelled as she started smacking K'Nuckles with her tongue, which sent him smashing into her cabnet full of water.

"Now look what you done! Now we have no water!" Bubby yelled. K'Nuckles got back up slowly, and then began arguing again.

"Me?! You hit me into it!"

* * *

Ed was now holding Flapjack on his head as the four boys hoppe dover into Rolf's yard.

"And this is Rolf's yard! He has a bunch of animals, like....CHICKENS!!" Ed said giddly as he ran over to the chicken coop and pulled out 3 chickens.

"Don't mind Ed, Flapjack. He likes poultry, and not just to eat too." Edd explained. Eddy snickered at the sentence.

"Yeah. Remember that one time we tricked him into eating a chicken?" Eddy ask with a laugh. Edd looked at Eddy with a glare.

"Oh please Eddy. That incident was hardly funny." Edd scoalded.

Flapjack was rolling around with Ed with the 3 chickens, when Rolf walked outside, and gasped.

"What are you doing to Grechen, Sharp as a Bone Ed-boy?!" Rolf asked frantically as he pulled Ed and Flapjack out from the pile of chickens. Rolf looked at Flapjack with a confused look.

"And who are you? Another Ed-boy I presume?"

"No Rolf, he's actually a new friend we met. His name's Flapjack." Ed explain as feathers poofed out of his mouth. Rolf perked his eyebrow and stared at Flapjack.

"Flap.....Jack?" Rolf restated. Edd and Eddy ran over, and watched as Rolf tested Flapjack in his usual way. Rolf took off Flapjack's sock, and commenced with the apple test as he did with Ed a while ago. Rolf placed two apples onto Flapjack's foot, and then smiled.

"6 seeds. A fine friend you have chosen Ed boys." Rolf complimented. A thought then hit Eddy's head.

"Rolf just complimented us....That means maybe the other kids will like Flapjack!" Eddy said as he smiled brightly. "C'mon Flappy! Let's make some more 'friends'." Eddy said devilishy as he grabbed Flapjack and ran away.

"Ed! Quick, Eddy's trying to use Flapjack!" Edd said as he frantically ran after Eddy. Ed sat with crossed eyes on the ground, turned his head to Rolf, and then ran quickly after the other Eds.

"Did the Ed boys forget all about the Son of a Shepard?" Rolf asked himself, confused.

* * *

A/N: I know the chapter's kind of short, but it's all I could be out for now.

Until next time, REVIEW!


End file.
